unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist chans
Chanist communism is an ideology based on the idea of Marxism, the original concept of communism. It lays out theories on how a chan should be moderated. United Chans members that currently practice Chanist communism are GETchan, /ref/, Lunachan, and Dubschan. MLPchan also practiced the ideology for some time. Core beliefs Chanist communism consists of four core beliefs: * The staff of a chan should be lenient towards the users. Aside from keeping the chan safe from raids or deleting the occasional CP thread, the ban option should never be used by a moderator or administrator. Banning a person is never a valid option to keep them from breaking the rules. Proxies are easy to come by and banning someone for a few days will not guarantee that they won't try the same thing again. Posts can be deleted, which should be enough for staff members. Sometimes people see being banned as an accomplishment. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing that a staff member cared enough to ban them. * Everything within the law should be allowed on a chan. Nobody should care if someone has a differing opinion from someone else. Fucks given from disliking something that someone else likes is a complete waste of precious fucks. Did someone say a word that offended you, like "nigger" or "faggot"? Did someone post something from published material that you dislike? Fantastic, just ignore it. There's no point in getting your panties in a bundle because there's someone who has a differing opinion. * The users of a chan have the right to determine the people that moderate them. If the posters decide that a certain staff member is simply abusing their power and should be removed from their staff position, then they deserve the right to have that person removed. If a moderator is a good moderator, then they would have no fear of being ousted. However, if a moderator is a bad moderator, this should be acknowledged and dealt with. A mod abusing their power should not go unpunished. * The activities of the staff on a chan should be completely transparent. The users deserve to have the right to know just what the moderation team is up to, especially in the case of their donated money. Every user needs to know exactly what they are donating to. This also means that there should never be a board that users cannot access. Chans have a management panel where the staff can converse about important topics, but a board that only mods can access is completely ridiculous. Application ]]Chanist communism has been applied in many different ways. On GETchan, staff members are democratically elected and told not to ban users except in extreme cases. The users are also known for being laid-back. On /ref/, the admin simply does not have staff. He remains extremely popular in the eyes of /ref/ugees. Though most /ref/ugees detest nationalistic behavior, they still joke with racial slurs. Lunachan prides itself in the leniency of its staff and passiveness of its users. They even stayed neutral in the efchan-GETchan conflict. Dubschan also has a very easygoing view when it comes to user interaction and moderation. During MLPchan's inception, it was decided that leniency would need to be a requirement of the staff. Because of this, the site developed a more carefree outlook. communistbros2.png|A pro-communist chanball image Banner3.png|One of Dubschan's banners Getandref.png|GETchanball and /ref/ball Mlpchancommunistflag.png|Communist Party MLPchan GETchan Communist Party.png|Communist Party GETchan Communist Party -s4s-.png|Communist Party s4s